Fantasía y Realidad
by mayra swansea
Summary: ¿Cómo Renesmee despierta en el mundo real? ¿Por qué una chica llamada Alexa aparece dentro de la saga Crepúsculo? ¿Como intercambiaron de cuerpos? ¿Cuál es la reacción de los Cullen al enterarse que son producto de la mente de Stephenie Meyer?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_El cuerpo puede ser tanto la carne_  
_como lo que no es. El espacio que llena_  
_y mantiene. La imagen que permanece_  
_en la memoria, con sus traiciones._

_Un cuerpo es, también  
lo que no hemos imaginado._

_Lo que no está tangible, la esencia de nuestra alma._

_Lo que no conocemos. Ni en el sueño ni en la visión_  
_privilegiada. Salimos a la vida_  
_en pos de ese cuerpo que es sólo reflejo._  
_Y nos entregamos, como Narciso, a lo que vemos_  
_en la superficie del espejo. Ojos verdes_  
_o castaños que nos miran desde el anhelo._

_No siempre el cuerpo es carne, pero la carne siempre es cuerpo. Es lo que recorro con las manos. La carne_  
_amada y temblorosa, su lisura y Honduras._

_No es posible el cuerpo sin esta duración_  
_turgente. El aire de sus ojos, el fuego_  
_de sus párpados, las tierras de su vientre_  
_y las líquidas vocales de sus labios._

_-____Alejandro Oliveros. (Mi adaptación) _


	2. Chapter1: Ya no quiero

**Capítulo 1: Ya no quiero**

Nessie iría con su familia al centro comercial, como tantas otras veces. Ella había intentado negarse, pues la sangre humana en cantidad le era casi imposible resistir, aún así la perseverancia de su tía Alice no le dio la oportunidad de seguir reusándose.

Al bajar del auto vió a muchas personas comprando, le raspó la garganta al sentir a ese hombre con el corazón que latía rápido, después de corretear a su hijo pequeño.

Edward le tomó del brazo.

-Renesmee, mejor nos quedamos aquí afuera-Sugirió su padre. Ella muy obediente asintió algo intimidada. Jacob se les unió.

-Oh, no-Gritó el hombre, su botella de gaseosa se había estrellado contra el suelo.-Lo recogeré.

Los integrantes de la familia Cullen, no pudieron hacer mucho, ya que estaban a una distancia de 20 metros aproximadamente. Al coger los pedazos de vidrio, un pequeño trozo rasgó la palma de la mano del tipo, dejando ver un poco de sangre…roja, dulce, tentadora…adictiva. Los sentidos de la muchacha se activaron al percibir el aroma. Su joven novio y su padre la agarraron mientras ella rugía, mucha gente pensaba que le había dado una crisis nerviosa y no queriéndola seguir exponiendo, sus tíos la ayudaron a meterla en el auto. Ya nadie quiso quedarse, se fueron a casa para tranquilizarla.

Al llegar a su vivienda, corrió rápidamente a la azotea, ya que era el único lugar donde en esos momentos podía estar sola. Miró al cielo despejado…en la noche fría.

Por su parte en un lugar muy lejano de donde se encontraban los Cullen, una chica de 17 años se había enterado de la separación de sus padres, después de más de 20 años de estar juntos. Los sentimientos que ella sentía eran muy contradictorios: Ira, tristeza, vergüenza. Su padre se marcharía sumiendo en una profunda tristeza a Alexa, ya que él era su verdadero amigo.

Se asomó por la ventana y miró la noche oscura…

-"Ya no quiero vivir así"-Dijeron las dos muchachas a la misma vez. Cada una en su respectivo mundo, cada una en su respectiva casa, cada una en su respectiva vida, cada una con su respectivo cuerpo. Una estrella fugaz cruzó por el cielo de ambas.

**Renesmee POV**

-¡Despierta!-Gritó una voz desconocida en español.

Me asusté, a la vez de que me sentaba en la cama.

Reprimí un jadeo al ver que no estaba en mi cuarto. No pude aguantar en gritar mientras veía fotos…posters de mis familiares. ¿Por qué la foto de mi papá decía Robert Pattinson? ¿Qué es crepúsculo? Comencé a temblar al ver…imágenes tan confusas. ¿Luna Nueva? ¿Por qué Jacob estaba sin polo en esa imagen? ¿Qué clase de broma extraña me habían hecho? ¿Taylor Lautner? Todos estaban distintos. Seguí temblando. ¿Cómo llegué a aquí? ¿Por qué?

Sentí que subían las escaleras, no sabía que hacer, así que resignándome…me quedé estática.

Abrieron la puerta sin tocar, salté al ver a una persona extraña.

-El desayuno está servido, baja pronto, monga, quita esa cara de espanto…soy más bonita que tú- Sin decir más la muchacha salió del cuarto dejándome en shock. Me acerqué al espejo lentamente.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver que no era mi cuerpo

Traía cabello negro, piel clara…no blanca…solo clara, cara ovalada, labios delgados, nariz pequeña. Pero eran mis ojos, de color del chocolate con leche…tenía ese brillo de siempre.

Me sentí confundida

-¿Qué te pasa, Alexa?-Me gritaron volteé a ver a la misma chica de antes- Apúrate, has tus cosas pronto que vamos a ir a la casa de Rita a ver Luna Nueva. No sé que andas esperando.

Esta vez se acercó al "poster" de Jacob.

-Grr, ese tío está como para comérselo-Masculló.

-Es solo mío-Gruñí.

Yo estaba diciendo palabras en español, como si fuera el idioma que siempre había hablado

-Ya quisieras-Rió estrepitosamente –Medio mundo lo desea.-Baja-Inquirió, en tono mandón. Luego me mostró una brillante sonrisa.

-Ya-Respondí, la joven salió otra vez de la habitación

Miré alrededor, estaba totalmente confundida, no era mi cuerpo, no era mi vida…y mucho menos mi casa. Comencé a desesperarme. ¿Qué era todo esto? No estaba soñando, imposible, estaba completamente consiente de mis facultades ahora NO vampíricas. El dilema era…el por qué estaba aquí. Me dirigí al pequeño armario y me vestí con la primera ropa que encontré. Antes de retirarme de la habitación contemplé de nuevo aquellas imágenes ¿Por qué nunca antes había visto esas fotos? ¿Por qué esa obsesión con mi familia? ¡Quería mi casa ahora!

Me acosté en la cama de nuevo

-Bien Nessie- Me dije- Cuando abras los ojos a la cuenta de tres estarás en tu cama, con tío Emmett riendo, con papá tocando el piano y mamá a su lado, con tía Alice alistándose para ir de compras, con tío Jazz, estará también con el abuelo revisando documentos, con la abuela leyendo un libro… y con Jacob esperándome con su sonrisa tan abrumadora.-Comencé a contar-. Una, dos y tres.

Abrí los ojos…y seguía en esa habitación desconocida.

Descendí temerosamente. Al llegar abajo tres personas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de madera.

-Buenos días-Barboteé luchando para que las lágrimas no se me salieran.

-Buenos días cariño. ¿Cómo dormiste?-Preguntó el tipo quien me hizo acordar a mi padre

-Genial-Respondí. Me di cuenta que yo estaba hablando español con la misma naturalidad como si fuera mi idioma nativo, seguro es porque este cuerpo está acostumbrado a ese idioma.

Me senté en el lugar que estaba vacío

-Alexa, te noto media rara-Balbuceó dirigiéndose a mí.

Iba a contestar cuando hablaron antes:

-Seguro anda pensando en Jacob, Edward y la suertudaza de Bella-Me heló la sangre al oír los nombres de integrantes de mi familia. ¿Ellos sabían que había pasado?

-No, es otra cosa-Dijo la señora

-Lentillas-Habló el tipo –Lentillas chocolate.

Bajé la mirada asintiendo

En el trascurso del desayuno me enteré que la chica era Paola "mi hermana", el hombre era Cesar "mi padre" y la mujer era Carla "mi madre" Al terminar de comer imité a Paola quien lavaba la taza de…bueno no sé su nombre de la cosa que tomamos.

-Ale-Interrumpió la muchacha. La miré asustada -Anda bárrete la sala rápido, para comenzar a cocinar.

La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Yo nunca había barrido una sala, ni siquiera había barrido mi cuarto, ni siquiera sabía barrer. ¡Ni muchos menos cocinar!

Tragué en grueso

-¿La escoba?-Pregunté

-En el lugar de siempre-Respondió

-Y el lugar de siempre es…-Traté de que ella continuara. Me examinó otra vez con la mirada

-Detrás de la puerta que da al patio-

Fruncí el ceño, ahora tendría que abrir todas las puertas para saber dónde estaba el patio.

**Alexa POV**

-Get up (*)-Mascullaron moviéndome.

*Get up= Levántate

Wow, Dios ¿Dónde creen que despertó Alexa? Adivinaron bien. Que emoción. Gracias por leerme, es muy importante para mí sus reviews


	3. Chapter 2: Vida

**Alexa POV**

-Get up -Mascullaron moviéndome.

**Capítulo: Vida**

Algo extrañada abrí los ojos bajo las sábanas

-Nessie-Dijeron

Quise reírme ¿Quién me hablaba así?...parecía la voz de…-Me reí entre dientes- hasta loca me había vuelto.

Me senté en la cama y grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver a mí alrededor

-¿What?-Preguntó sonriendo

No sabía ni que hablaba pero sentí una gran emoción. Instintivamente me lancé a abrazarla, me habían dado el mejor regalo de todo el mundo

Levanté la vista y no supe en donde estaba, seguí buscando con la mirada alguna cámara, o a mis padres pero no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

Me encogí de hombros, tal vez era un sueño, porque ni en mi habitación me encontraba

-Kristen, me impresiona tu trabajo, eres genial-Reí- ya de una vez amarra a Robert, miles lo persiguen, no sé que esperas-Me sorprendí del tono mi voz

Me miró

-Vamos nena-Murmuró, levantándose de la cama, pero el idioma no era en español, si no inglés. Pestañé ¿Cómo le entendí? Se dirigió a un armario y sacó unas ropas y me las tendió.

-¿Para mí?-Sonreí bobamente

-Vístete rápido-Indicó con un acento raro a español- Estaré abajo

Se encogió de hombros

-¡Oh por Dios!-Grité emocionada

Levanté la vista y ella ya no estaba. Me acerqué al espejo de la cómoda.

Quedé en shock al verme…o verla. No era yo, pero cuando hacía un gesto ella lo hacía, miré mis manos, mis pies, mi cabello.

Me cambié rápido y bajé a toda prisa, sentí que corría más rápido de lo común.

-Buenos días princesa-

Me volví a donde provenía la voz

-Ke… kellan-Tartamudeé

-Flash Back-

Paola me intercede en medio de la sala.

-Me toca preguntar a mí- Masculla sonriendo- ¿Qué harías tú, si te encontraras muy cerca de los chico del elenco de Crepúsculo?

Sonrío ampliamente ante su pregunta

-Pues-Dudo por la respuesta- Pareceré súper mandada, pero los beso como sea

Explotamos a carcajadas mientras chocábamos los cincos

-¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo-Responde

-Fin del flash Back-

Era la hora

No me importaba si esto era un sueño o una pesadilla, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Como si el cuerpo me dominara salté muy alto, lanzándome a sus brazos, me atrapó dándome un abrazo de oso, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

Lo miré levantando una ceja y le estampé mis labios

Se separó rápidamente dejándome en el suelo con amabilidad

-Lo siento, lo siento, que vergüenza-Dije falsamente avergonzada-No se volverá a repetir, te admiro demasiado, y fue un impulso como cualquier otra de tus fans lo hubiera hecho.

-Crazy-Balbuceó riendo-Sabía que era irresistible

¿Cómo podía entender normal el inglés?

-Corre-Exclamó y se hizo un borrón desapareciendo de mi vista

Chillé con todas mis fuerzas llevándome una mano a la boca totalmente horrorizada. Me sentí mareada y me tambaleé, ya no vería Crepúsculo antes de dormir, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó de nuevo a mi lado. Lo observé con los ojos saliéndose de las cuencas.

-Tú eres…-

…-Vampire- Me interrumpió- Vamos, nos tenemos que ir de caza.

-¿Caza?-Pregunté sintiéndome contrariada. Me pellizqué el brazo y solté un gemido de dolor.

Me observó levantando una ceja

-¿Ahora eres masoquista?-

-Ahora creo que me volví loca ¡Una locura con los Cullen!-Grité, ya no creía que fueran los actores.

-Avanza, Renesmee, me estas volviendo loco, soy muy lindo para volverme loco-Dijo agarrándose el cuello-¿No quieres?- Abrió ampliamente los ojos y pude ver que el tenue dorado de estos.-Bueno-

¿Acaso me dijo Renesmee?

Sin decir nada más me alzó en brazos y corrió por unos segundos, luego me dejó en el suelo.

Abrí los ojos que los había cerrado por causa de la velocidad, desorientada me tambaleé nuevamente, pero Emmett me atrapó. Comencé a ver borroso cuando me di cuenta que en la sala también estaba Esme… quién traía una sonrisa tan dulce y maternal que inspiraba confianza.

-Pequeña, buenos días- Dijo, asentí, esto me estaba asustando- Tu papá y tu mamá están en el bosque, al ver que te demorabas fueron a traerte ropa limpia de la cabaña.

Asentí

-Tus ojos… son… distintos-Expresó confundida

-Como si fueran nuevos-Continuó Emmett- Es de lo más extraño, son negros

Me desplomé en el sillón crema ante su escrutinio

-Buenos días Nessie-Saludó una voz cantarina, alcé la mirada para ver a "Alice" acercarse grácilmente, quedé impactada con sus suaves movimientos, parecía una bailarina de ballet practicando su rutina, venía con Jasper quién me sonrió. Su sonrisa fue tan sincera que no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

-Jasper-Chilló Alice mientras ella tenía una visión. Me quedé en silencio y esperé a que continuara hablando-Llama a los demás.

_Ya sabe que soy Alexa y no Nessie-Pensé_

Jasper salió corriendo sin pedirle explicaciones, seguro era para cumplir lo que Alice le había pedido.

Irrumpieron en la casa, mis ojos se ensancharon desmesuradamente y mi corazón saltó al ver… a mi team. No era como yo había esperado verlo con una amplia sonrisa, si no, traía la frente sudorosa y una expresión de terror.

Corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me tomó de las manos, sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y se alejó al instante.

-No la siento, no siento la imprimación-Gritó Jacob-Tus… ojos son negros… ¿Qué rayos pasa?

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Esme

Desde el otro lado de la sala Alice había cerrado los ojos y parecía concentrada, tal vez intentaba ver mi futuro.

Abrí los ojos más que antes

Tal vez había visto a Nessie

Rosalie entró mirando a todos lados, se acercó rápidamente al ver la incomprensión en todos los rostros.

-Hay Dios-Exclamó Jacob al borde del delirio.

-¿Qué tiene el chucho?-Preguntó la rubia

-Nessie-Respondió este

-¿No te has dado cuenta Rosalie?-Se estremeció mi cuerpo al escuchar esa voz, no había necesidad de mirarlo para saber que era Edward -¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó agachándose para quedar a la altura de mis ojos.

-Alira Ximena Gavidia, me gusta que me digan Alexa-Solté de sopetón y escuché los siseos por parte de los presentes.

-No eres Ness-Dijo Jacob soltándome las manos. No supe en qué momento me las había tomado, estaba muy nerviosa como para concentrarme en eso.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?-Gritó la mujer que agarraba la mano de Edward, obvio que ella era Bella.

-¡Qué sé yo!-Respondí algo molesta-Además ustedes no son reales- Suspiré- En cualquier momento voy a despertar y me encontraré en mi cama, en mi casa.

-¿De que hablan?-

Volteé la cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz. El doctor Carlisle Cullen, se acercaba con el rostro expectante, junto a Jasper quien traía el ceño fruncido, presumí que fuera a causa de las sensaciones de esa habitación.

Contuve el aliento para luego seguir hablando

-Pues que ustedes son los Cullen, pero tienen el aspecto de los actores, se supone que no existen ¡Por qué son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer!- Me crucé de brazos

-Quiero mi sobrina-Irrumpió Emmett- Esta niña está que le tronó la carambola

-Es cierto lo que dice -Intervino Edward desplomándose a un lado del sillón- No somos Reales- Bajo la mirada

-Imposible-Murmuró Carlisle

-Muéstranos-Pidió Rosalie

-¿El qué?-Pregunté

-Si tienes el cuerpo de Nessie-Dijo Bella- Tienes su don, así que… comprueba que somos fantasía.

Comencé a llorar, no entendía que mierda era lo que estaba pasando, cualquiera diría que era el sueño de toda fan de crepúsculo y que sería genial, pero no lo era viendo en cómo me estaban tratando, Yo no tenía la culpa de aparecer aquí de la nada.

Bufé

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Ayer estuve hablando hasta muy tarde con Paola y me contó sobre que mis papás querían divorciarse, entonces miré por la ventana y…-Abrí los ojos como platos, Edward seguía atento a mis pensamientos- Dije que ya no quería vivir así y pasó una estrella fugaz.

-¿Una estrella fugaz?-

Asentí fuera de sí

Me tomé la cabeza

-La respuesta a las dudas está en mi "mundo", Dios mío, debería de estar feliz al verlos-

Bella que se encontraba a un lado del sillón se me acercó y dijo:

-Espero que todo mejore, quiero saber dónde está mi hija-

Alcé mi mano...o bueno, la mano de Renesmee y se la coloqué en la mejilla para mostrarle una de las entrevistas que he visto muchas veces.

El trío protagonista nos concedieron un momento es su apretada agenda.

Kristen Stewart: "Tengo la impresión de que mi carrera va muy despacio. Aún no he hecho todo lo que hubiera querido".

Bella Swan es interpretada por Kristen Stewart, quien dice adorar su papel, a pesar que son muy diferentes, pues según dice ella "Es algo rebelde y extrovertida" y Swan muy tranquila… prácticamente un ratón de biblioteca.

Robert Pattinson: "No entiendo que las chicas se conviertan en bichos raros para gustar a los chicos".

En Los Ángeles, con una multitud de jóvenes vociferando su nombre a las puertas del hotel donde lo entrevistamos, hablamos con Robert Pattinson, el actor de moda en la galaxia Hollywood gracias a su papel como el vampiro Edward Cullen. Pattinson reconoce que sería "un desagradecido" si despreciase el papel que le ha dado fama y éxito, que ya no puede ir por la calle sin un equipo de seguridad que lo proteja, que oye a las fans pero que ya no las ve de tantas medidas de seguridad como tiene alrededor y que, después de leerse los cuatro libros de Meyer, sigue sin entender porqué las mujeres se convierten "en bichos raros para gustar a los chicos".

Taylor Lautner: "Me da mucha pena mi personaje porque sabe que el corazón de Bella pertenece a Edward".

El tercer elemento en discordia en el trío protagonista de Luna Nueva no es humano como Bella ni vampiro como Edward. Es un hombre lobo, Jacob. Lo interpreta Taylor Lautner, que cobra protagonismo en esta segunda entrega de la saga y que ha tenido que ganar toneladas de músculo para interpretarlo. "He tenido que seguir una dieta muy estricta y realizar larguísimas sesiones de ejercicios en el gimnasio para conseguirlo, pero creo que el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena", afirma el actor, que destaca que en esta segunda película de la saga hay "mucha más acción que en la primera" y que la fama le hace sentirse un poco esquizofrénico: "La fama es extraña -dice-. Hace que tu vida sea rara, diferente. Por eso es importante controlarla, no dejar que nadie decida por ti y aprender a separar la vida profesional de la privada".

Retiré mi mano algo temerosa

-No existimos-Rugió

-Lo siento-Susurré con la voz quebrada- Solo vine a destruirles la vida

-¡Mi mundo es una mentira!-Gritó Emmett

-Pudimos nunca haber existido, y sobre todo sufrí tanto por la retorcida mente de alguien-Chilló la rubia

-Pero son tan especiales- Expliqué- Viven en el corazón de tantas personas, han llegado a volverse realidad por el amor que les tenemos, no importa de que equipo somos, en fin y al cabo somos equipo crepúsculo y punto, son más que una pasión, son nuestra forma de vida, muchas nos identificábamos con Bella, pues ella era humana como todos los que leyeron los libros, también hay personas que no solo se sienten identificados a Bella si no con Alice y su hiperactividad y la forma de persuadir a la gente, otros simplemente con Carlisle por ser pasivos, tranquilos y amorosos. Ustedes siempre existirán, mi vida mejoró tanto con la llegada de esos 4 libros que ahora son 5 y esperemos que Stephenie termine otro que está detenido…ahora tengo más amigos y amigas, amo la lectura, he mejorado mi inglés y sobre todo…soy más feliz- Me limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro con el dorso de la mano- Espero irme pronto para que vuelvan a lo de antes

-Todo está bien pequeña- Susurró Esme

-Encontraremos una forma para que todo mejore- Afirmó el doctor tomando el teléfono y haciendo otra llamada.

_-Eso espero-Pensé_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es un poco raro.

Disculpen la demora es que he tenido muchos problemas.

Besos

Mayra

Final del formulario


	4. Chapter 4: Aliado

Bueno este capítulo es dedicado a Omar o más conocido como Ravenclaw XD, por ser una persona que se interesa en como me siento y me da su apoyo moral a miles de kilometros de distancia.

Causita, gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo: Aliado**

-¿De dónde vienes?-Preguntó Jasper sentandose al frente de mí, mientras Bella y Edward se iban a "indagar" junto a los demás Cullen- ¿Hola alguién ahí?-Preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

Suspiré aturdida

-De por ahí- Bajé la mirada al suelo- En mi opinión las separaciones de paises son innecesarias, pero yo nací en aquel espacio geográfico denominado Perú.

Guardó silencio por un momento y yo me dediqué a observarlo, pude ver aquellas cicatrices de combate en sus brazos marcados, me estremecí al pensar cuanto podía fastiarle a un vampiro la ponzoña… esta era una reacción del cuerpo, no mía, estaba segura.

-Parece que lo dijeras como si fuera una ofensa-Murmuró arrastrando las palabras

Le clavé la mirada y sentí como se coloreaba el rostro de pura indignación, el rubio se exaltó al percibir lo que sentía.

-Es totalmente…-Busqué una palabra para que no sonara tan hiriente- tonta esa idea, amo el lugar donde nací, aunque sigo pensando que sin esas marcas territoriales…todo sería mejor y tantas disputas entre paises se acabarían.

De pronto sentí como me relajaba

-Tienes un inglés muy bueno-Me felicitó cambiando de tema.

Pestañé varias veces contrariada, y me mordí el labio inferior. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tic nervioso, seguro era propio de Renesmee otra vez.

Pensé un momento antes de contestarle:

-Yo no sabía inglés, pienso que Nessie está acostumbrada a este idioma…y su cuerpo "asimila" bien-

-¿Y te acuerdas del español?-Me sobresalté al darme cuenta que Alice estaba al lado de su esposo.

Asentí

-Todo-

**Renesmee POV**

No fue tan dificil hacer el almuerzo, solo se hizo atún con arroz. Jamás hubiera imaginado que las personas "normales" tuvieran esa necesidad de comer un montón de veces al día y que si no lo hacías rápido la barriga te comenzaba a tronar.

Me senté en un sillón duro de la sala, dejando que las miles de preguntas me atacaran ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? ¿Qué pasó con mi cuerpo? ¿Dónde está la verdadera Alexa? ¿Cómo estará mi familia? ¿Esto terminará pronto?

-¿Por qué todo el santo día te la has pasado tan pensativa?-Preguntó Paola amarrandose el cabello en una coleta.

-No sé- Mentí encogiendome de hombros

-Bueno monga, ya sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, soy tu hermana y ya pues-Se avergonzó de decir esas palabras. La miré por unos instantes con un nudo en la garganta, quisiera tener una hermana como ella, alguien a quien contarle mis cosas y que me pueda aconsejar, que cuando estuviera alegre decirle el motivo por el cual estoy así.

Le sonreí

-Gracias, pero no es nada lo que tengo Pao-

Puso cara de pocos amigos

-¿Desde cuando me agradeces lo que digo? ¿Y desde cuando me dices "Pao"-

Fingí una risa

Dió pequeños saltitos, haciendome acordar a Alice, solo que esta joven era mucho más alta y sus movimientos eran más lentos, como era de esperar de una humana.

-Alístate, alistate Alira, nos vamos a ver Luna Nueva-

-¿Qué es Luna Nueva?-Pregunté

Suspiró

-No me vengas con tus taradeces monga, tenemos que irnos ya, Rita nos debe estar esperando con la canchita lista-Volvió a dar saltitos- Hay tanto que hacer y tu tan plácidamente sentada

-¿Canchita?-

-¡Si! ¿O crees que deberíamos llevar más pop corn?-Interrogó corriendo a la cocina, entendí que la canchita era el pop corn.

Volvió con la bolsa de canchita, una botella de gaseosa grande y vasos descartables, luego se puso a correr de un lado al otro buscando sus cosas. Si que se parecía a mi tía duende.

-¿Te has puesto a pesansar cuando se termine todas las peliculas de la saga?-Volvió a preguntar- Creo que me volveré loca o que se yo, pero normal no voy a quedar, esa saga vampírica me travesó el corazón.

Me quedé pasmada ¿Vampírica?

-No sé, que pena-Susurré incorporandome

-Sí- Chilló haciendo una mueca rara- Pero nos quedará algo bonito como es esa historia, con todo lo de lobos, vampiros y las burradas de Bella.

Soltó una carcajada

No pude responderle esta vez, la cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas,sentí que el piso temblaba bajo mis pies, caí sobre el sillón algo atontada y mientras me sentía desorientada…todo se volvió negro.

**Alexa POV**

-¿Qué han podido averiguar?Pregunté a Edward esperanzada en que la pena que ellos sentían aminorara.

-Nada, es que es totalmente irreal lo que pasa-Susurró tomandose el cabello y jaloneandoselo como si así fuera a encontrar la solución. El estaba desesperado.

-Oh- Escuché un jadeo, voltée para observar a Alice que tenía la mirada perdida y su labio inferior temblaba.

Era una visión

Jasper dejó lo que estaba haciendo y llegó al lado de ella en menos de dos segundos para tomarle la mano.

-¿Qué es Alice?-Preguntó Bella

-Ness-Balbuceó la aludida- Se desmayó

Las expresiones torturadas de sus familiares se hicieron notorias

-¿Dónde está?-Me atreví a preguntar crujiendome los dedos

La pequeña volviendo en sí me sostuvo la mirada

-En tu casa-

-¡¿Qué?-Grité a todo pulmón- La va a regar, ella no sabe nada de mi familia, en cambio yo se de ustedes…hasta cosas que no saben de ustedes mismos, mi mundo… es demasiado cruel para la burbujita de cristal en la que por lo visto la han encerrado.

Retrocedí unos pasos

-Alexa-Me reprendió Edward

Me volteé y observé la puerta de vidrio, luego me heché a correr.

Salí y pude ver el cielo emcapotado y la neblina envolviendome, caminé un poco y me senté en una roca en la entrada al í que alguien venía a donde yo estaba. Volteé rápidamente y al verlo mi corazón repiqueteó frenético, me sonrojé volviendo la mirada al frente.

-Así que "Alira"-Afirmó con tono avergonzado

Asentí sintiendo que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos, respiré hondo para que desapareciera esa senciación.

-No, no-Dijo tomandome la mano-No vayas a llorar.

Lo miré con los ojos anegados de lágrimas

-Ya no puedo más y eso que recién han pasado unas horas-

-No sentiré la imprimación- Se justificó Jacob- Pero aún siento un compromiso con este cuerpo

-Con este cuerpo-Resoplé

Pilló en que forma yo lo había entendido

-No, trato de decir que el cuerpo…si no que… bueno… -Se puso nervioso- Quiero ayudarte, para que no la pases tan mal.

-Gracias-Zanjé, al menos ya tenía un buen aliado en todo esto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leerme y disculpen la demora, lo que pasó es que formatearon mi computador..se me perdió el avance hasta el capítulo cinco de mi fic, otros fic, Drabbles sin publicar y lo m´ñas importante… Un libro que estaba escribiendo. Todo esto cooperó para dejarme sin inspiración. Agradesco su comprensión de antemano.


	5. Chapter 5: 2 meses

**Capítulo: Dos meses**

Sonreí mirándolo por un momento

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó tocándose la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

-Eres igual a Taylor-Resoplé- Todos aquí son igual a los actores, Taylor Lautner es quien te representa "A lo real" ¿Me darías un autógrafo? Ah mierda-Solté molesta-Cuando regrese a mi "lugar" no me lo podré llevar, ni para decir a las chicas del equipo Jacob que tengo el autógrafo original-Solté un risita tonta.

Pero él se había quedado callado

-¿Qué pasa?-Esta vez fui yo quien lo preguntó

-Se me va a hacer difícil escuchar "palabrotas" provenientes de esas cuerdas vocales- Afirmó.

Me sonrojé al instante desviando la mirada hacia el bosque

-¿Quiénes son las chicas del equipo Jacob?-

Abrí los ojos ampliamente, sabía que no tenía que decir nada, babosa, babosa, me repetía miles de veces en mi fuero interno.

-"Team Jacob" SOMOS las chicas que…-Me callé- No puedo decirlo, ¡Ay! Me da tanta vergüenza.

-Cuéntame, Alexa, vamos estoy que pendo de un hilo con esto-

-Team Jacob, somos…-Suspiré derrotada-Las que sabemos lo que pasó desde la llegada de Bella a Forks y pues…como fue la separación con Edward, como hiciste para que se sintiera mejor… - Eres dulce, tierno, lindo, se notaba que ella te importaba un montón y amábamos tu inocencia, también la forma de cómo ves el mundo…moví la cabeza, jamás le iba a decir eso, me daría mucha pena-Eso quiere decir que…-Me sonrojé más que antes, maldita piel blanca se notaba cuando estaba incómoda- Preferimos al lobo que al vampiro.

Cerré los ojos

-Wow, pensé que si las personas tuvieran que escoger entre los dos…por su dinero, su "presencia", la gran familia que se trae. La palabrería que tiene, pues lo escogerían a él, como hizo Bella-

Abrí los ojos de golpe

-Las team Edward son más-Confirmé a la vez que él hacía un gesto de que se lo veía venir- Pero sé que no me intentarás chupar la sangre y podré caminar contigo en un día con un inmenso sol, que me protegerás si quiero hacer algo arriesgado…no me lo prohibirás, me acompañarás a hacerlo y no tendrás problemas al besarme…-

Quise morderme la lengua, pero las palabras ya estaban fuera.

-Eso…me halaga, veo que hay chicas pensantes-Bromeó-…En realidad es raro.

-Ya lo creo-Respondí –Vieras esas rivalidades que se forman, pero al final las crepusculinas somos un solo corazón.

-¿Las qué?-

-Crepusculinas, osea… la saga de la vida de ustedes, más cuando Bella llega a Forks hasta el baile de graduación es crepúsculo, Luna Nueva desde el día de su cumpleaños hasta que le cuentas a Charlie sobre las motos. ¿Sabías que ahí si quise molerte a palos?, bueno Eclipse comienza desde que le mandaste una carta a Bella con un montón de cosas tachados…se veía muy boba porque podías leer lo que tachaste...ah sí, termina en que te fuiste al norte de Canadá. Amanecer es el último libro, comienza desde que Bella se casa y tú apareces con tus arranques y dura hasta que Bells le muestra a Edward que puede hacer a un lado su escudo. Hay otros como el de la vampira neonata que salvaron los Cullen y luego mataron los Vulturis se llama "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner" pero todas las/los fans esperamos con un fervor increíble "Sol de Medianoche" es crepúsculo, pero desde el punto de vista de Edward.

-Esto es muy difícil de entender, aún no lo asimilo…mi vida no es real-

-Capaz somos un fic-

-¿Un qué?-

-Olvídalo, te marearé con tanta cosa, terminarás desmayado - No le hizo gracias lo que dije, estaba segura de que era porque a Renesmee le había pasado.

¡Contrólate Alira, estás como bruta destruyendo la vida de los demás!

Comencé a escuchar un ruido por la espesura de los árboles, el movimiento era rápido y constante, estaba familiarizada con el sonido a pesar de que jamás lo había escuchado.

Mi acompañante refunfuñó algo que no entendí. Los ruidos cesaron como a un kilómetro. ¿Cómo sabía que era a un kilómetro?

Ya más cerca escuché unos pasos

-¿Cómo me dejas patrullando tanto tiempo, ah Jacob? Necesito un descanso-Se quejó una voz de mujer.

-¿No puedes soportar un poco más de trabajo, Leah?-

Leah salió con camino a nosotros, no era muy alta como lo hubiera esperado, pero si era guapa.

Hizo como si yo no estuviera

-Tengo un problema, dile a Seth que se encargue-Inquirió Jake con un tono potente, con tono de lobo Alpha.

-¿Un problema que resolverás de besitos con tu novia?-

-¿Te callas de una vez, engreída?-Chillé molesta- Pues a sucedido un problema y es súper grande.

Casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar la forma en que respondí

-¿Qué tiene la Monstro del lago Ness?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es-Afirmó Jacob con desgano, no le gustaba hablar mucho con ella-No es Nessie

Al ver la expresión de la loba, él le explicó lo que había pasado, lo de los libros y hasta se regodeó con lo de los Team.

-Así que Stephenie Meyer, si la tuviera al frente le partiría la madre-Explotó Leah

-Gracias a ella vives-Ataqué

-Gracias a ella he sufrido-

-Oh vaya-Dije sarcástica, De inmediato ella me enseñó el dedo del medio. –Métetelo por donde prefieras- Chillé mostrándole el mío.

Me lanzó una mira hostil

Yo hice lo mismo con ella

-¡Chicas, estamos embarrados y ustedes se quieren sacar las tripas!-El Alpha intentó tranquilizarnos

-¡Alexa ven un momento!-Exclamó Carlisle desde a dentro de la casa. Era verdaderamente extraño escuchar cosas a tanta distancia.

-Vamos-Susurré al aire y corrí a toda velocidad, irrumpí como un tornado dentro de la morada.

Leah y Jake me habían seguido.

Alice estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza reposaba en el respaldo del sillón, estaba tan quieta y su respiración era tan acompasada que hubiera creído que estaba dormida. Si no supiera que los vampiros no pueden dormir.

-Edward nos contó lo de la estrella fugaz y Jasper quiere comprobar la teoría de que si vuelves a pedir un deseo...regreses a tu lugar-Musitó Emmett

Asentí

-Alice ve cuando va a pasar una estrella fugaz-Comunicó Esme

Esperé por aproximadamente dos minutos, hasta que la pequeña abrió los ojos y miró a Edward

-Eso es mucho tiempo sin Renesmee-Dijo él

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Preguntó Bella desesperada

-Dos meses-Dijo su marido

**Renesmee POV**

Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente me senté

-No creo que puedas ir a ver Luna Nueva-Afirmó Paola- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Dónde están…- Iba decir los señores, pero cambié de frase- Mis papás?

-Aún no vuelven de la casa de la abuela, buen susto que me has pegado monga, casi me da el soponcio (*) aquí mismo-Gruñó

-Solo fue que estuve cansada, llévame, yo quiero ir a ver Luna Nueva-Supliqué

-No, ¿Qué tal si mejor le decimos a Rita que venga aquí?-

No me dio tiempo de contestar, porqué fue corriendo al teléfono a marcarle a su amiga…o tal vez nuestra amiga.

Hablaron un buen rato hasta que Paola alzó la voz:

-¿Eclipse?-

Esperó que le dijeran algo al otro lado de la línea

-Vale, nos saltearemos Luna Nueva por eso, chau-Colgó

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La babosa le prestó el video a su hermana mayor y esta se ha ido a estudiar dejando con llave el cuarto, así que de frente traerá Eclipse para ver, no te importa ¿Verdad?-

-Está bien-Mascullé, pero el nombre de esa película me daba mala espina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soponcio: Es como un ataque que te hace hiperventilar, puede dar de susto, de impaciencia o de cólera.

Bueno…ahora nuestra nena verá Eclipse…. Hay Dios…me da el mimiski (Lo MISMO que el soponcio) XD

Ajajaj se que no ha tenido mucha información…bueno en realidad sí, ya vieron como es la actitud de Alexa…..toda "Leah" xD, como es su hermana…(tienen actitudes parecidas, solo que Paola es más alegre) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…gracias por leerme.

PD: Disculpen que no conteste reviews, mi computadora tiene virus y no abre nada, hasta estoy haciendo que Ginny (Gracias por todo amiga ) suba los capítulos desde su ordenador. Pero si los leo…obviamente… así que no sean sinvergüenzas y dejen review.

Besos

Mayra


	6. Chapter 6: Película

**Capítulo: Película**

-Te veo rara-Exclamó Rita dándome un abrazo, era una muchacha muy baja, de aproximadamente 1.55, de contextura gruesa, a pesar de eso; su rostro era ovalado, sus labios delgados, sus ojos saltones y de un color negro brillante.

-Me desmayé, es eso, pero ya pasó-Me justifiqué tratando que la atención se fuera ¡Lo más lejos de mí posible!

Se encogió de hombros, mientras buscaba en su cartera algo, luego sacó el Dvd y casi sufro una combustión al ver la portada.

_Todo comienza…con una Elección_

_ECLIPSE_

Había una imagen de mamá… ¿humana? Papá y Jacob. Y luego tantas palabras, Summit Entertainment...y tantas cosas más.

-Échate en la cama, nosotras hacemos lo demás-Inquirió mi hermana al ver que me la sangre había huido de mi rostro.

Asentí

Entré al cuarto de "los papás" y me subí a su enorme cama de casi tres plazas. Me acurruqué en entre las frazadas mientras que las demás chicas parloteaban alegremente, mientras mi hermana colocaba el video.

¿Mi hermana? Me golpeé mentalmente ante tal pensamiento, ya estaba que la creía que era mía.

-Te sacarás sangre del labio-Afirmó Rita viéndome como me mordía el labio, dejó el pop corn a un lado junto a las gaseosas.

Se echaron a un costado mío y Rita puso Play.

Apareció un chico en la pantalla, estaba vestido de negro y caminaba por la calle. Pasó una sombra por su costado y luego pasó de nuevo derrumbándolo. Solté un jadeo, esa sombra era un vampiro. Miré a mis acompañantes abriendo los ojos ampliamente esperando que ellas reaccionaran asustadas o algo, pero ni se movieron.

"_Cásate conmigo"_

"_No"_

"_cásate conmigo"_

Mamá movió la cabeza negando.

Entré en estado shock, a una especie de catatonia que no me permitía mover si quiera un músculo.

"Soy Virgen"

Casi me atraganto con la gaseosa, esto no estaba bien escucharlo yo, me imagino mi abuelito Charlie en esa situación. Negué con la cabeza, si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa hubiera reído.

La película fue avanzando.

"Sangre, carne"-Afirmó Jacob poniendo la mano de Bella sobre su pecho, un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿El estuvo enamorado de… mi madre?

Luego la besó

-¡NOOOOO!-Chillé tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho en mis ocho años de existencia.

Ni Rita ni Paola, me dijeron nada, ellas también habían gritado, para luego romper en grandes carcajadas.

"_Soy más caliente que tú"-_Dijo Jacob sonriendo mientras se entraba en el saco de dormir

No pude contener las lágrimas, esto era espantoso, muy malo, muy malo, contuve los sollozos para que las chicas que estaban tan pendientes de la pantalla no se dieran cuenta de lo que me pasaba, aunque dudo que si se los dijera me creyeran.

"_Bésame, Jacob"_

Solté el aire de sopetón. Apreté las manos en un puño cuando me di cuenta de que toda mi vida viví engañada…como en una burbujita, Jake no se resistió y de pronto entró en un beso profundo con la persona que creí que era la única que me comprendía. Creí que entre nosotras nunca había existido un secreto, pero ella me había decepcionado.

Bajé la mirada

-Esto es una gran mierda-Mascullé.

Me sorprendí de mi misma, pues era la primera vez que empleaba esa clase de adjetivos.

-Cállate, mira como Seth le jala a Riley-Gritó Pao, dando pequeños saltos sobre la cama-Pobechito…Victoria de la gran flauta, ni le dio pena.

Osea Alexa siempre hablaba de esa, por eso su hermana no se había sorprendido. Asentí, tenía que comportarme más como ella.

"Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir"

"Incluso después de eso"-Afirmó el lobo, todo adolorido por el apretón que le dio el neófito, por la maldita culpa de Leah.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, era muy notorio el amor que se tenían ¿Entonces Jake me fingía cariño para estar cerca de mi madre? ¿Papá no le leía la mente? ¿Papá estaba de acuerdo con este engaño espantoso? ¿Qué era la imprimación en sí? ¿Una estafa? Si ya no hubiera nada entre ellos ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

"Contárselo a Charlie"-Inquirió Bella, papá se levantó y le colocó el anillo, fue cuando acabó la película.

Las muchachas que descansaban a mi costado suspiraron.

-Quiero ver amanecer, me dará un ataque si no pasan lo suficiente en isla Esme-Me puse en guardia ante las palabras de la invitada-¡Quiero ver como se creó Nessie!

-Y yo-Gritó la hermana de Alexa

Esta vez no me causó admiración que supieran sobre mí y la luna de miel de mis papás. Me levanté tambaleándome mientras que ellas seguían hablando de…la vida de mi familia, caminé a donde se suponía que era mi cuarto y comencé a revisar las cosas que tenía "yo". Encontré solapines, stikers, llaveros, videos de la saga "crepúsculo", pero dos cosas me llamaron la atención: 1.-Los libros (que por el bien de mi salud mental preferí no leerlos) y 2.-Los diarios de la saga. Eso si los abrí y vi que la dueña había puesto una pequeña descripción de lo que escribiría: "Los sucesos conmemorables de mi vida"

Sentí un impulso de comenzar a desfogar de alguna manera todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Agarré un lapicero que decía Eclipse y dejé que se deslizará por la hoja y en la página puse: "Mi llegada" –Por increíble que pareciera, seguía conservando mi letra de siempre- Esperaba que Alexa me perdonara por escribir en sus diarios, a decir verdad esperaba que Alexa volviera a su cuerpo y yo al mío y que me disculpara por escribir en sus diarios.

Suspiré levantándome, era incómodo estar en una misma posición por mucho tiempo, me dolían mis…-Sacudía la cabeza-caminé hacia aquel armario y lo abrí, esta vez me di cuenta que había una imagen de Jacob de fondo. "Taylor Lautner", agarré la ropa con que amanecí hoy, supongo que esa era el pijama, me cambié y me dispuse a dormir, estuve pensando con los ojos cerrados un buen rato, no tenía sueño, aunque tenía la esperanza de que al despertar esté en casa, como no me di cuenta que todo era tan bueno por allá.

Empujaron la puerta haciéndome saltar del susto.

-Tienes que cerrar con pestillo la puerta. ¿Y si nos roban?-Preguntó Paola frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento-

Me miró como si tuviera pintura fosforescente en la cara.

Después de un momento ella se sentó a un lado de la cama, apretaba los labios como si se estuviera controlando y luego se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Se que te está afectando lo de la separación de mis papás, te he visto todo el día mal… como si no comprendieran las cosas- Comenzó a llorar mientras me abrazaba más fuerte- Debemos estar unidas, también me duele…no sabemos qué haremos ahora, somos menores de edad, pero ya tenemos más de quince años y las leyes dicen que podemos decidir con cual de nuestro padres nos queremos ir a vivir… quiero que tomemos una decisión juntas y lograr que no nos separen.

Pestañé varias veces contrariada, sentía que violaba la privacidad de Paola y Alexa, eso estaba mal, creo que había llegado el momento de decirle lo que pasaba. ¿Me estaría equivocando?

-Paola…hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber-

Se alejó esperando a que continuara

-Yo no soy Alexa-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sé que me demoré mucho en escribir este capítulo, es que estuve en las votaciones de un concurso al que entré en dos categorías. Gracias a las personas que votaron por mí, también no he actualizado porque no me llegaba la inspiración.

Estoy muy triste, mi abuela tiene el cáncer terminal….solo queda una pequeña esperanza, hay que intentarlo todo.

Saludos y gracias por todos sus review.

Los quiere: Mayra.

PD: disculpen por no corregir bien este capí, es que …. Ya ni ganas tengo. Nos vemos en el siguiente y no se me desesperen.


	7. Chapter 7:Soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**Capítulo: Soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

-Claro tú no eres Alexa-Sonrió- Yo tampoco soy Paola

Me estremecí

-¡¿Qué?-

Rió a carcajada limpia

-¿Qué te pasa Alexa? Ya déjate de vainas y dime qué te pasa de una buena vez-Tardé un momento en comprender que lo que ella había dicho fué sarcasmo, en mi casa se utilizaba muy poco.

Le tomé de las manos

-Soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen, nací un 10 de Setiembre, no soy Alexa… de pronto desperté aquí y no comprendo lo que pasa-Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior- Esto están distinto… me entero de que mi vida ha sido un completo engaño.

La muchacha se levantó y se tomó la cabeza, casi temblando comenzó a caminar desesperadamente por la habitación, yo la seguí con la mirada esperando que me dijera algo… lo que sea, pero lo que conseguí fue más silencio…no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo callada y mientras regresaba hacia la ventana en una de sus vueltas vi que por su mejilla había agua cristalina, estaba llorando, sentí ganas de pararme y abrazarla, este cuerpo quería hacerlo y lo necesitaba.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia ella ¿Lo habría entendido?

-Tengo que hablar con mis papás-Susurró a la vez que yo la abrazaba-Tienes serios problemas mentales

Apreté los dientes retrocediendo dos pasos

-No, Paola, no, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?-

Movió la cabeza negativamente. Me volví a acercar y abrí ampliamente mi ojo con la mano.

-No es lente de contacto-Grazne- Si no me crees tócalo

Se horrorizó ante la idea

-Estás demasiado mal, Alexa-Gruñó.- Avisaré lo que te pasa

La jalé del brazo, yo misma me asusté por mi actitud

-Dejo que hables con tus papás pero necesito que compruebes que no estoy utilizando lentillas-Inquirí sintiendo que mis mejillas se encendían por la cólera.

-Está bien-Musitó temerosa

Nuevamente abrí mi ojo con las dos manos y vi como ella acercaba su dedo y lentamente tocó mi iris haciéndome parpadear incómoda.

Jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Paola retrocedió varios pasos para examinarme bien

-¿Cómo es posible?-Preguntó

-Desperté aquí, por eso he andado tan lúgubre….lo siento, no sé cómo pasó-Me justifiqué

-Ahora la que se volvió loca soy yo-Chilló

Negué con la cabeza

-Me siento tan compungida, estoy tan turbada-Expresé sentándome al borde de la cama

Su labio inferior tembló levemente

-Te creo-

-¿Enserio?-De pronto me sentí esperanzada

-Sí, porque Alira no dice esas palabras-Musitó con un hilo de voz mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-No llores, solo hay que buscar cómo puedo regresar a casa y tal vez así Alexa puedo volver-

Asintió sin muchos ánimos y en ese momento agradecí conservar mis ojos color chocolate con leche.

**Alexa POV**

-No voy a poder hacerlo-Le dije a Jacob

Movió su hocico hacia el animal

-Alexa, céntrate en el ciervo y solo hazlo-Gritó Rosalie

Volteé mostrándole los dientes y un rugido salió de mi pecho, eso la desconcertó bastante. Movió su melena hacia atrás en un además bastante altanero.

-Grosera-Murmuró

-Plástica-Gruñí y vi de soslayo como Jacob sacaba la lengua hacia un lado formando una sonrisa…un tanto tenebrosa, Edward sabiendo lo que iba a decir puso en una mano en su boca para no explotar en carcajadas-Oye palo de escoba, quiero que me respondas algo ¿Por que las rubias no hablan mientras hacen el amor?- Volteó su rostro al otro lado, creo que ella no sabía la respuesta._-_Porque sus madres les dijeron que no hablasen con desconocidos.

Todos los Cullen explotaron en carcajadas y los lobos hicieron sonidos extraños también riéndose.

-Te está afectando juntarte con los chuchos-Afirmó Rosalie-No sé porque me odias.

-No te preocupes…en los libros yo adoraba cuando Jake contaba los chistes, además yo no te odio eres uno de mis personajes preferidos, siento que en sí…no sé, tu actitud es justificable, además me encanta que seas así, en cierto modo te admiro.

Sonrió tenuemente, le había gustado el halago.

Pero algunos se seguían riendo.

-Vaya...el chiste ya está dando la vuelta a la esquina ya cállense-Dije divertida-Vale o quieren que los friegue a ustedes también.

Después de unos instantes guardaron silencio y sin más motivación me lancé a un ciervo que estaba a aproximadamente 50 metros. Me detuve dejando que el pobre animal corriera espantado.

-No lo puedo hacer-Susurré sintiendo mis rodillas temblar- Lo siento, adoro a los animales

Jasper se tocó la cabeza

-No lo entiendo-Gruñó-Se supone que te entregaste por completo a tus instintos, por lo menos a los que tu cuerpo te exige y paraste. ¿Por qué todos pueden menos yo?

-Ness tampoco pudo Jazzy y eso que es el mismo cuerpo que está usando Alexa-Alice le acarició el brazo-Además ahora ya puedes, creo que es costumbre o algo así. Será mejor que vayamos a cazar a otro lugar… tanta gente me marea-Jasper la miró levantando una ceja y ella de inmediato se corrigió-Nos marea

-Bien-Exclamó Bella trayendo al ciervo-Adelante-Dejó al animalito cerca de mí.

Emmett comenzó a decir una de sus bromas, pero Rosalie lo jaló de la camisa y se fueron. Me quedé con Leah, Seth, Jacob, Edward y Bella, Carlisle y Esme prefirieron quedarse en casa ya que ya habían cazado recientemente.

El animal se movía tratando de liberarse, me acerqué arrastrando los pies

-Perdóname, amigo-Le dije y sentí mucha pena al morderle el cuello, succioné la sangre hasta que ya no quedó más.

-¿Saciaste tu sed?-Preguntó Bella

-No tenía-Respondí apretando la mandíbula, Jacob me dio un empujón con su hocico en el hombro y yo volteé rápidamente. Que grande era, le acaricié el lomo y sonreí, no sé como hacía para mejorarme el ánimo- Oye, lobín ¿te puedo llevar a mi casa? mi hermana está locamente enamorada de ti.

Asintió siguiéndome la broma

Me senté ahí mientras los demás se iban a cazar, hasta los lobos…

¿Qué estaría haciendo Nessie en mi casa? ¿Se habrá vuelto loca? ¿Ya habrá sacado las conclusiones que yo estoy aquí?

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, faltaba muy poco para que mis papás se divorciaran, y yo quería estar en ese momento…al menos para arrastrarme pidiendo a mi papá que se quedara en casa.

-Maldición, quisiera irme a casa-

-Llévame-Pidió Jake ya en su forma humana-Puedes ponerme correa y sacarme a pasear.

Sonreí

-Gracias por hacerme reír un rato-

-Este canino está a tus órdenes-

**Renesmee POV (Dos semanas después)**

-¿Ya Paola?-Pregunté terminando de poner los cubiertos en la mesa

-Renesmee, te he dicho que yo aviso-Chilló

Me crucé de brazos

-Mejor pégame-Mascullé

-No me retes que te puedo tomar la palabra-Se quedó callada- allá vienen.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer abrí la puerta dejando la llave en la cerradura y otra vez la cerré, apagué las luces mientras mi compañera encendía las velas de la "cena especial", tía Alice siempre me había inculcado cosas sobre el romanticismo así que puse en práctica todos mis conocimientos…que hasta el momento solo habían sido teoría.

Pao me jaló y corrimos al segundo piso y nos encerramos en el cuarto de ella.

-¿Crees que servirá de algo?-Pregunté

-No sé, los dos vienen de seguir haciendo sus trámites del divorcio, están en buenos términos, espero que si-Guardó silencio porque se escuchó que abrieron la puerta.

Si mi mundo era bueno, el de Alira también tenía que serlo…y yo me encargaría al menos de darle un poquito de felicidad aunque eso abarcara entregar todo para que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos.

Cuando levanté la vista Paola estaba mensajeandose con alguien por el celular

Sonrió

-¿Dijiste que en la noche que apareciste aquí lo único raro que hiciste fue pedir cambiar tu vida ante una estrella fugaz?-Preguntó mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos.

Asentí rememorando lo que le había contado hace apenas tres días.

-Pues, dentro de un mes y medio se dará el tránsito de Venus, podremos ver su avance ¿Crees que eso sirva? –

Me encogí de hombros

-Eso espero, pues es la primera "estrella" que se ve siempre-

Mi hermana postiza suspiró

-Ahora nos regiremos a la suerte, no más-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disculpen la demora.

Mayra


	8. Chapter 8:Enferma

**Capítulo: Enferma**

**Alexa POV**

Me movieron la pierna, patalee y me tapé la cara completa para seguir durmiendo.

Pero no me dejaron de mover la pierna

-¡Maldita Paola métete en un hueco y no salgas jamás-Chillé mortificada

-Alexa, soy Esme-

Abrí los ojos de golpe y en un solo movimiento ya estaba sentada sobre la cama

-Discúlpame, es la costumbre o que se yo, hay que vergüenza-Me mordí el labio (Un acto propio de este cuerpo)

-No hay problema-Interrumpió mis lamentos-Solo quería saber si desearías salir un momento a pasear conmigo… en realidad necesitó que vengas-Entrelazó sus manos y abrió un poco más los ojos.

Cuando estuvimos a la entrada del bosque me tomó de la mano y avanzamos a paso humano. Observé el gran bosque, siempre me dieron miedo, pero ahora aquí eran tan normal estar allí que hasta me sorprendía…era tan relajante.

-Cuando supe que Nessie se formaba en el vientre de Bella me preocupé por la salud de esta, y aunque veía como el feto la estaba consumiendo, Bella fomentaba la esperanza de que todo saldría bien y yo le creí- Guardó silencio- Desde que Renesmee nació siempre la protegimos de lo malo que había en el mundo.

Levanté una ceja pensando a que quería llegar

-Y… se que como dijiste por ahí la encerramos en una burbujita, pero te pediría- Se volvió hacia mí y colocó amabas manos en mis hombros-Que no lo repitieras más, conozco a Edward y a Bella el no tenerla cerca les afecta demasiado así que por favor no critiques la crianza que le hemos dado.

Yo me había quedado con la boca abierta en shock. Esme de una manera educada me había dicho "Cierra el maldito pico"

-Ya-Respondí a la vez que comenzábamos a caminar más rápido

-Siempre me pregunté cómo sería esto, quisiera contar esta experiencia…capaz escribir un libro- Sonreí aún con rastros de estar avergonzada.

-Hazlo-Me animó-Sería muy bueno.

Suspiré saltando un charco de agua

-Tendría que pedir digamos permiso a los editores de Stephenie Meyer y sería todo un caos…-

-Estoy segura que todos los Cullen y hasta los licántropos estamos dispuestos a darte "nuestra autorización" si eso sirve-

No sé qué cara abre puesto que de pronto Esme me envolvió en un gran abrazo. Me hizo recordar a mi madre por la forma tan maternal con la que me acariciaba la espalda.

Como no había hecho en mucho tiempo lloré desconsoladamente de pura frustración, pataleé, grité y maldije cuantas veces se me dio la gana, pero aún así ella seguía ahí dándome su apoyo. De rato en rato me disculpaba entre sollozos por la escena que ella presenciaba pero solo me dedicaba una leve sonrisa como si no le importara. No sabía hasta entonces que importante debía ser ella para los Cullen, como la base de la pirámide.

-Discúlpame-

-Creo que me sirvió también-

-Te estropeé la blusa-Exclamé avergonzada al mirar su prenda de color celeste que estaba un poco mojada por las lágrimas.

-No importa, será un pretexto fantástico para que Alice cambie todo mi armario-

Asentí

Cuando emprendimos hacia la gran casa ella aún me tenía su brazo en mi espalda y por lo muy raro que pareciera no me incomodaba.

Jasper me clavó la mirada, seguro estaba "sintiendo" mis sentimientos. Me sentí agradecida porque aquí las personas se preocupaban por cómo me encontraba y buscaban la forma de hacerme sentir mejor, sería muy diferente si en casa fueran así conmigo.

El rubio no me había quitado la mirada y no sé porqué la sangre se aglomeró en mis mejillas dándome un sonrojo que me quemaba el rostro.

-¿Por qué la vergüenza?-Preguntó Alice desde la cocina, Esme se fue por donde provenía la voz.

-Porque tu marido me mira tanto que me da cosas-Bufé mientras había conseguido lo que me propuse, Jasper se había quedado paralizado mirando a Alice que estaba ya en la misma habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-Me parece que dijo algo sobre que parecía que tenía bastante sangrecita o algo así-Agregó Emmett que me sorprendió que esté recostado detrás del sofá.

-¡Jasper!-Gruñó Alice algo molesta

-Juro que no-Murmuró el aludido. Se volvió hacia mí y me puso su cara más amenazante –Eres perversa Alexa.

Reí

-Vale, vale, es broma-Admití

-¿Por qué lloraste?-Preguntó Emmett desde su lugar anterior

¿También podían oler lágrimas secas?

_-_Mis neuronas colisionaron y bailaron la macarena mientras Esme me abrazaba-Respondí caminando hacia el piano.

Rió sonoramente

Me senté ante el gran instrumento, había visto a Robert interpretando Bella's Lullaby en la película y me pareció súper tierno, era una melodía de lo más hermosa…. No dejaba de imaginarme aprendiendo a tocar algo así, pero yo era escaza de coordinación.

-Puedo enseñarte-

Jadeé

-¿De dónde apareciste?-Le pregunté a Edward poniendo mi mano donde latía mi corazón…o el de Nessie, la cosa era que me había llevado un susto de muerte.

-Escuché lo que pensabas y bajé-Explicó sentándose a mi lado-Comencemos la clase

Desde ese momento me propuse que al irme a casa llegaría a tocar Bella's Lullaby si o si.

**Nessie POV**

-Quédense conmigo-Susurré a los papás de Alexa

Se miraron la cara y asintieron mientras se recostaban a mi costado

Puse los ojos en blanco, nunca había hecho esto y jamás me imaginé hacerlo. Fingir estar enferma para que "mis" padres estuvieran juntos en el mismo lugar, Paola era la que me había dado la idea…pero ella no podía llevarla a cabo ya que tenía que asistir obligatoriamente a su academia.

-Me duele la cabeza-Sollocé fingidamente

-Pobrecita-Susurró la señora

-Te traeré agua-Afirmó el señor

-No, no-Musité agarrándolo de la mano y poniéndola sobre la otra mano de mi mamá.

¿Mi mamá? Me volví a golpear mentalmente por pensar así de la señora Carla, mi madre es Isabella Cullen, ellos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, me hice la que no me di cuenta.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-Pregunté

El hombre suspiró y después de que le volviera a hacer la petición dos veces más empezó hablar:

-Salía de trabajar, esperaba que llegue el bus, una mujer estaba parada a mi costado y me preguntó la hora-Sonrió

-¡Qué vergüenza!-Chilló la mujer sonrojándose

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunté confundida

-Le pregunté la hora….y… yo tenía un reloj en la mano-Murmuró Carla –Quería una forma de hablarle a tu papá.

Reí por lo bajo

-Y de milagro subimos al mismo carro-Continuó Cesar-Pero yo amablemente me ofrecí a acompañarla a su casa, pues era muy tarde para que una señorita anduviera caminando sola a esas horas de la noche.

-Esa misma noche le di un beso-Exclamó la mamá de Alexa-Desde que le vi dije: ¡Este será el padre de mis hijos! Y así fue.

-Sorprendente mamá ¡Que mandada que eres!-Afirmé

-Ya, ya, ahora no soy así-Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco

-A mi me gustó como era-Masculló el hombre

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uhmmm la historia de los papás de Alexa….. es la historia de los míos XD XD XD

Si… mi mamá bien mandada dándole un beso a mi viejo cuando recién iban horas de conocerse…. Pero les digo algo. Ellos se aman…caray…mis papás llevan como 26 años juntos y se aman con locura, no pueden vivir separados mucho tiempo. ( Lo sé es un tanto perturbador) Por ejemplo se gritan desde la otra esquina: ¡Amor! ¡Mi cholito/ta!

Duuh ¿Quién no quisiera un amor que dure todo eso?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no me abandonen…Ando así como estresada, no tengan miedo jamás dejaré de escribir mis fics lo juro por mi vida.

Mayra


	9. Chapter 9: Escuela

**Capítulo: Escuela**

**Alexa POV**

-¿Entonces esta es el "Do"?-Le pregunté a Edward mientras señalaba una de las teclas de su piano.

Asintió sonriendo

-Aprendes muy rápido-

-Estos dedos son ágiles-Murmuré débilmente, jamás hubiera podido ser tan buena en algo con mi cuerpo humano.

Suspiró y me colocó una mano en el hombro

¡Oh Dios mío, Edward Cullen me está tocando! ¡Tomen eso Twilighters!

-Eres muy buena, no es que esos dedos sean ágiles solo por la parte vampírica. Uno tiene que sentir la música…vivirla y disfrutarla. No todos somos músicos, una cosa es aprenderlo de paporreta (*) y otra muy diferente saber que lo haces porque amas eso, de nada te servirá que aprender todo si no sientes el poder de la música, es algo…indescriptible, simplemente te llena y no hay cosa mejor con eso; que cuando termines de cantar o tocar algún instrumento te digas "Fue increíble", así que no solo son los dedos.

Miré mis dedos… ¿Mis dedos? Esto ya me estaba afectando, me repetía una y otra vez que esto, nada de esto me pertenecía. Volteé hacia el frente de donde estábamos, en una de las paredes blancas reposaba un calendario del año. Dos semanas y haría el intento de volver a casa ¿Qué habrá hecho Renesmee en todo este tiempo? ¿Mis papás ya se habrán divorciado?

-Volvamos a la canción-Sentenció Edward fingiendo que no me había escuchado.

Asentí mientras sentía mis mejillas arder

¡Edward Cullen me está enseñando a tocar piano! ¡Tomen eso Twilighters!

-¿Por qué siempre piensas eso?-

-Creo que no hace falta que me lo preguntes-Me señalé la sien con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha

-Pues, lo digo por cortesía; créeme intento bloquear todo pensamiento de mi familia por respeto-Murmuró rosando los dedos suavemente por las teclas del piano produciendo una simple pero hermosa música de fondo.-En una de las visiones de Alice, vi a Renesmee escribiendo…mucho, tal vez tu deberías escribir también; para que le dejes una especie de recuerdo.-Bajó la vista hacia mí-Creo que está bien de clases por hoy Renes… digo Alexa.

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Gracias-Susurré levantándome

Caminé mirando el suelo

Inspiré el olor, Emmett estaba cerca.

Lo busqué con la mirada y ahí estaba él entrando por la puerta principal con un libro en las manos. ¿Esto era la que siempre hacían? Osea, Leer un libro, regar las plantas, limpiar la casa, tocar piano, conversar entre ellos sobre como estuvo su día. ¿Cómo las personas normales?

-¿Que hay Ale?-

-Hola, Emmett-Entrecerré los ojos-¿Te gustaría que tus hermanos te pegasen?

La pregunta lo desconcertó

-Eh…no pueden yo soy muy fuerte-Respondió con convicción

-Pero si fueras muy débil y te molestaran mucho ¿Te gustaría defenderte?-

Suspiró

-Supongo que sí-

-Yo no puedo imaginar a un Emmett debilucho-Dijo Jasper mientras miraba televisión

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?-Dijo el grandulón algo más interesado

-Que quiero que me enseñes a pelear-Antes que pudiera protestar continué alzando un poco más la voz-Es que siempre me ha gustado eso de ver las peleas por Tv, además que en el colegio molestan bastante…y un poco de esa "pócima" podría calmar a la masa.-Un momento-Miré de nuevo al almanaque y caí en la cuenta, mañana era supuestamente "Mi primer día de escuela". -Dios mío.

**Renesmee POV**

-Tienes que ir, Renesmee-Paola me arrastró desde la cama-Si no mi mamá se pondrá histérica de que faltes a clases

-¡No soy Alira! ¿Qué haré? No conozco a sus amigos…ni donde queda su aula, ni mucho menos a los profesores-

-Tienes que ir-Exigió la chica que estaba al frente mío- Además no es que mi hermana sea muy social, así que no te la verás con una legión de amigos.

Me crucé de brazos

-Oblígame-Inquirí alzando una ceja

Sonrió ampliamente

-¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto!-Chillé asustada mientras miraba la puerta del colegio-Esto no me puede estar pasando. Cuando quieres Paola-La miré-Puedes ser muy persuasiva, te pareces a mi tía Alice.

-Que bien, que bien-Rió complacida-Pero entra ya.

Le hice una mueca y me mesclé entre las personas. Era algo raro porque todos estaban uniformados con la chompa azul y con pantalón (hombres) o falda (mujeres) de color plomo oscuro casi negro.

-¡Alira!-Gritó una chica y me abrazó-¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones?

No supe que hacer así que sonreí tímidamente

-Eh…escribir, mucho, ya sabes-Traté de sonar casual

La muchacha sonrió, mientras agitaba su cabello negro que lo traía suelto

-Fics-Dijo mirándome

Asentí mientras no sabía que era de lo que ella estaba hablando.

Después de que me enterara que la muchacha se llamaba Fabianne, los auxiliares y prefectos nos condujeron al patio de la escuela, donde escuchamos el largo discurso de la directora.

Siguiendo a Fabianne al aula me senté a su lado. Yo seguía nerviosa y me comía las uñas con desesperación. La profesora de historia se presentó y habló unas cuantas cosas sobre cómo sería el ritmo de estudio de este nuevo año escolar.

-¿Alguien sabe que es la guerra de trincheras?-Preguntó la profesora con aire de suficiencia

Temerosa levanté la mano. ¿Alexa debería causar una buena impresión no?

-Haber señorita-

-La guerra de trinchera, es cuando los bandos opuestos enfrentan a las tropas enemigas estableciéndose frente a frente, es decir cara a cara-Suspiré mientras todos los compañeros me miraban.

-Excelente-

-¿Te la pasaste estudiando todas las vacaciones?-Preguntó mi amiga

Sonreí

-No, ya lo sabía de por ahí-Contesté firmemente, ya le iba perdiendo el miedo.

Fabianne en susurros me comenzó a contar sus penas amorosas, que había terminado con su novio no en muy buenas condiciones y que estuvo muy triste. Entró en depresión, también de lo que estuvo en la playa y muchas cosas más… yo solo le decía "¿Enserio?" "Ah" o también "Wow"

-No me estas tomando atención-Afirmó

-Eh… es que estamos en clase-Dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Y? ¿Te ha han regañado por las notas no? Si no, no estuvieras tan pendiente de la clase-Me puso una mano en el hombro y continuó con tono solemne-El tema de cada comienzo de año escolar, amiga. No te preocupes, ya se te pasará.

Sonó el timbre del receso y todos gritaron de alegría

Bajé con la amiga de Alira hacia los Kioscos con paso lento

-Alexa, pues… ya sabes tú…

…-¿Yo qué?-

-¿Te sigue…te sigue gustando Bruno?-

-¿Quién Bruno?-Preguntó y luego quise morderme la lengua por haber dicho eso

-El que viene allá, directo hacia nosotras, pues. Buena suerte con eso-Masculló dejándome sutilmente sola delante de un desconocido.

**Alexa POV**

-No te desconcentres-Gritó Emmett mientras me ayudaba a levantarme otra vez-Es la quinta vez que te tumbo en 10 minutos, debes mantener la vista puesta en mí y tratar de adivinar los movimientos que haré.

-Lo siento, estoy desconcentrada-

Escuché un ruido adentro, Alice estaba teniendo un visión ¿Tendría que ver algo con mi retorno a casa? ¿O mi NO retorno a casa?

-Es Nessie-Dijo Edward con convicción

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Paporreta: Repetición mecánica de lo que se ha aprendido de memoria sin entenderlo o entendiéndolo a medias.

Dios…en que lío se metió Nessie..espero que no la riegue..ohh ya falta poco para que regresen a su mundo..cada una..osea ya falta poco para terminar el fic.

Gracias a todos por leer y no dejaré de actualizar este fic..no importa lo que me demore..lo juro.


	10. Chapter 10:Distraída

**Capítulo: Distraída**

**Alexa POV**

-Es Nessie-Dijo Edward con convicción mientras leía la mente la visión de Alice

Todos nos dirigimos a donde Alice, se encontraba temblando algo asustada.

-¿A..Al..Alice?-Con dificultad pude pronunciar su nombre

De su boca salió un grito de terror, Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza tan rápido que me pregunté si de verdad había tenido abajo las manos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Chilló Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior

Alice seguía temblando

-Pues… ella ha ido… era… pues es que ella- Las manos de la vampira se movieron frenéticas

…-Va a suceder algo cuando tú cuerpo con "Nessie" adentro salga del colegio… ella va un poco distraída-Interrumpió Edward mientras que desesperadamente caminaba por la sala.

Puse escuchar como Bella tomaba aire

-¿Qué quieres decir, Edward?-Chilló Bella, su esposo la miro por un corto tiempo.-¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?

Jasper nos calmó gracias a su don

-Se perdió-

-¡¿SE PERDIÓ?-Gritaron varias personas al unisono

-Se perderá..es que ella…el colegio… tu colegio… ¿Qué hace en tu colegio?-Chilló Alice con frustración-Pero no pude ver nada más…si encontró la casa o el lugar…no tengo ni idea, esto me asusta.

-Ya estás diciendo incoherencias con lo asustada que estás-Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos

Yo me había quedado congelada de pie. ¿Perdido? Si mi casa quedaba muy cerca del colegio, eso no era posible ¿Perdido? ¿Perdido? ¿Se perdió? ¿A cinco cuadras de mi casa? ¿Tan cerca? ¿Cómo?

-Ya te dije que ella estaba distraía-Murmuró el lector de mentes

No le respondí nada, más solo me senté en el mueble y miré mis zapatos…ojalá que Renesmee encuentre mi casa.

-No te preocupes, Bella-Exclamó Edward agarrándola de las manos mientras que esta sollozaba sin lágrimas- En mi familia siempre hemos tenido un gran sentido de orientación.

**Renesmee POV**

-El que viene allá, directo hacia nosotras, pues. Buena suerte con eso-Masculló dejándome sutilmente sola delante de un desconocido.

-Hola, Alexa-Saludó el muchacho-¿En qué andas?

¿Me estaba preguntando qué estaba haciendo? ¿O la marca de los zapatos que yo estaba usando? La segunda era poco probable así que opté por la primera.

-Bien ¿Y tú?-

-Tranquilo, este...ya sabes comenzaron las clases y pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños, quería invitarte a una fiesta en mi casa-Se llevó las manos a su cabellera negra y corta-Se me acabaron las tarjetas.

Intenté sonreír pero creo que no salió bien

-Pediré permiso a mis padres-

- Que educación… podría jurar que no eres tú-Rió a carcajadas

Bajé la mirada. Esto era realmente incómodo

-Nos vemos-Dije dándome a vuelta y dejando a chico anonadado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Caminé apresuradamente (Casi corriendo) hacia las escaleras. Mi amiga estaba ahí parada agarrándose nerviosamente las manos, podría decir que me había estado espiando en mi conversación con el chico.

-Vamos-Mascullé, acompasé mi paso y traté de no desesperarme. Cada vez más seguido me daban como crisis de desesperación al querer irme.

-Pues te estuve mirando como hablabas con Bruno, no escuché nada...quiero que me digas que te dijo-Habló frunciendo el ceño

-Pues me invitó a una fiesta y le dije que iba a pedir permiso, me di la vuelta y ahora te estoy contándote todo-

-¿Pedir permiso? No jodas Alexa ¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó un tanto irritada a la vez que yo daba un brinco por su palabrota.

Me encogí de hombros

-Te morías por él-

-Ya no-Dije cantarinamente mientras entraba al salón

Pasó unos cuantos minutos y un profesor entró saludando a toda la clase, dio un tremendo discurso de bienvenida a los alumnos y se fue a las preguntas:

-¿Por qué los incas no se extendieron a la Selva y tan solo tomaron la costa y la sierra?-

De pronto mi mano ya se estaba agitando en el aire

-Tienes complejo de de Hermione Granger-Anunció Fabianne

-¿De quién?-

-Nadie-Murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco-No sé lo que te pasa

-Yo si-Murmuré antes de comenzar a responder la pregunta al profesor.

Las dos horas que faltaban para la salida se pasaron volando. Cuando levanté la mirada varias personas hablaban con otras mientras me miraban, cuando se dieron cuenta que yo las estaba observando desviaron la mirada. Sintiéndome muy nerviosa guardé las pocas cosas en la mochila y salí dando tropezones.

-Alexa… tú no eres nada grácil-Gruñí como si la verdadera Alexa me pudiera escuchar, fui caminando hacia la salida, donde por cierto dos estudiantes se agarraban a golpes. Que terrible. Un profesor llegó corriendo gritando "Vándalos" "A la dirección los dos"

Me estremecí al ver que uno de los alumnos tenía sangre en el labio…lo quedé mirando sorprendida al no sentir ni un pequeño impulso de beber su sangre, más bien sentí un tanto de repulsión.

-Primer día de clases y ustedes peleándose-Seguía gritando el maestro.

Salí por la puerta y recién ahí me acordé que no me había despedido de Fabianne, ya vería que le decía mañana. Negué con la cabeza mientras me volvía a dar mi ataque de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que fingir no ser yo misma? "No eres tú misma" respondió una voz en mi mente. Pateé una piedra que se fue rodando hasta adelante y no sé cuantas veces repetí el mismo procedimiento.

Levanté la mirada y abrí los ojos ampliamente, no sabía en donde estaba. Recordaba haber cruzado una que otra pista…Pero nada más. Me volví sobre mis pies dejando a la piedra detrás de mí.

Estaban pasando dos señoras cerca de mí, tuve que reprimir el impulso de ir donde ellas. ¿Qué les iba a preguntar? "¿Usted señora, sabe dónde está mi casa? Estúpidamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué me tocaba vivir esto? Intenté buscar el camino de regreso al colegio para ubicarme y poder regresar a casa porque Paola me había explicado el camino… pero parecía que no era posible. El hambre y el cansancio no me permitían pensar bien… y así lentamente se fue oscureciendo.

Me senté en las bancas de un parque y puse mi mochila a un lado, me llevé las manos a la cara y estuve así por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando me paré para seguir buscando el "bendito colegio" Chillé al ver la comisaría delante de mí. Sin pensármelo mucho caminé y me acerqué al policía que estaba parado en la puerta.

-Disculpa señor, sabe dónde queda…-Miré la estampa de mi chompa-La escuela…

-¡Aliria!-

-¡ALIRIA!-

Volteé a ver quien gritaba dentro de la comisaría

Mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermana estaban acercándose con paso apresurado. ¿Mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermana? Me golpeé mentalmente por el pensamiento.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensamos que te había pasado cualquier cosa-No me dejaron responder, pues me atraparon en un gran abrazo.

-Mira hasta íbamos a denunciar tu desaparición-Dijo Paola caminando para el parque- Vamos a la casa

-Me perdí-Mascullé horrorizada mientras el señor me guiaba por el camino

Ya como a las 10:00 de la noche estaba yendo al baño para lavarme los dientes pero Paola me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí.

-Espera-Formó con los labios mientras ella seguía detrás de la pared.

Saqué igual que ella la cabeza

Los papás de Alexa estaban sentados en el sillón

-Oye no se qué hubiera pasado, gracias por salir del trabajo tan rápido Cesar-Cacareó la mamá de Alexa

El señor le sonrió con tanta ternura que me hizo recordar como miraba mi mama a mi papá mientras él tocaba el piano.

La señora Carla le dio un rápido beso al señor, cuando volteé hacia Paola ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que ya no se van a divorciar-Susurró mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, seré sincera… se me está haciendo difícil continuar con este fic… así que faltan dos capítulos para que esto se acabe. No se preocupen que si lo voy a terminar de escribir así me cueste la vida hacerlo. :D

Aww! Carla y Cesar ya no se divorciarán! Qué lindo… ¿Cómo mangos me voy a perder al salir del colegio? Puff. XD

Nos vemos espero que pronto. Saludos


End file.
